narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
SasuNaru
The Couple SasuNaru (Japanese サスナル SasuNaru) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, in which Sasuke plays the dominant role and Naruto the submissive role. The term for the couple where the roles are reversed is NaruSasu (Japnese ナルサス NaruSasu). Their Relationship Part I Since their first meeting, it was obvious that Sasuke and Naruto disliked each other. Naruto didn't understand what was so great about him, and Sasuke viewed Naruto as weak and annoying. The two quickly became rivals and competed against each other in everything they did. As time went on, the two developed a close bond with each other. Though still rivals, they also considered the other a friend and saved each other on numerous occasions. In both of their near-death experiences, they thought mostly about the other, evidencing their bond. Eventually, Sasuke began to notice that Naruto was becoming stronger, making him feel inferior to the blonde. This was one of the factors that played a role in Sasuke leaving the village later. Naruto was very upset about this and chased after him. The two engaged in battle with different goals; Naruto to bring Sasuke back, and Sasuke to kill Naruto in order to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan. Naruto was unable to defeat Sasuke and was knocked out, leaving him vulnerable to Sasuke's attacks. However, Sasuke did not kill him and merely left him there as he continued him journey to Orochimaru. When Naruto had finally regained consciousness, he was upset to find that Sasuke had gotten away and vowed to bring him back to the village one day. Part II Coming soon. Evidence * Naruto and Sasuke shared their first kiss during their first meeting, albeit accidentally. *During their battle with Haku, Sasuke did all he could to protect Naruto, even to the point of nearly dying. *Before his supposed death, he thought about his relationship with Naruto and told him that he didn't know the reason he'd saved him; his body had just moved on its own. **He remembered their kiss during these flashbacks. *Seeing Sasuke "die" upset Naruto to the point where part of the Kyuubi's power temporarily overcame him. *Naruto was so intent on bringing Sasuke back to the village that he unleashed his One-Tailed form during their fight. **This was the second time he used the Kyuubi's power for Sasuke's sake. *At the end of Part I, Sasuke did not kill Naruto liked he'd intended, which may be evidence of his feelings for the blond. Among the Fans SasuNaru is arguably one of the two most popular couples in the series, rivaled by SasuSaku. It's support is likely due to the relationship between them as well as the fact that the two shared their first kiss together. Though SasuNaru is by far the most popular variable of the pair, NaruSasu has its fair share of fans as well. It is a rival couple to SasuSaku, NaruSaku, and NaruHina. Gallery NARUTO.full.1058060.jpg NARUTO.full.136350.jpg NARUTO.full.628702.jpg NARUTO.full.569694.jpg NARUTO.full.1502049.jpg NARUTO.full.1271738.jpg NARUTO.full.417594.jpg NARUTO.full.1344231.jpg NARUTO.full.1247134.jpg NARUTO.full.724234.jpg NARUTO.full.1319186.jpg NARUTO.full.889378.jpg NARUTO.full.915677.jpg NARUTO.full.773695.jpg NARUTO.full.284914.jpg NARUTO.full.327838.jpg NARUTO.full.422161.jpg NARUTO.full.628699.jpg NARUTO.full.1256907.jpg NARUTO.600.423510.jpg NARUTO.full.1251261.jpg NARUTO.full.1304931.jpg NARUTO.full.993826.jpg NARUTO.full.1004343.jpg NARUTO.full.1095283.jpg NARUTO.full.1332395.jpg NARUTO.full.1504265.jpg NARUTO.full.1443568.jpg NARUTO.full.1536482.jpg NARUTO.full.1338232.jpg Category:Couples involving Naruto Category:Couples involving Sasuke Category:Yaoi couples